The purpose of this investigation is to better understand the pathogenesis of Kaposi's sarcoma (KS). We will also test the hypothesis that HIV viral load is an important variable in the progression of AIDS- related Kaposi's sarcoma and in its response to therapy. We will determine whether or not biologically relevant changes in the quantity of circulating HIV are detectable in patients with KS.